Chronicles of Ninjago: Installment 3-Rise of the Floof
by Zena Airale
Summary: Last installment. Based off an idea made by me and Bekah (@garmacondrai on Tumblr). The Floof Realm is one of the realms parallel to Ninjago, but the inhabitants aren't as cute as they may seem.
1. Chapter 1: Aira

The ninja and Aki groaned in annoyance. He had beat them thirty times already, since he was really good at that game, as well as many of the others they had.

"Lloyd...ugh..." Kai complained. "Really?"

"Kai, it's just a game. You don't have to be so worked up about it." Xenudah pointed out.

"Yeah." Skylor added.

Then, Lloyd's father, Master Garmadon, came into the room.

"Hey, Dad!"

"It's good to see you're alright, Son." He smiled.

Jay motioned to the others to leave the room, so Lloyd and his father could have a moment together. Garmadon sat on the couch next to his son.

"Dad, something's been on my mind. I saw this cute little furball on the ground the other day, and I picked it up. It snuggled in my hands. I still have it."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the green, soft creature. "Here. Where did it come from? How did it get here?" He put it close to his face and smiled.

It gently purred, the fluffy hairs slowly rising up and down as the creature breathed, lightly brushing against his face.

Lloyd's voice became soft and gentle. "I like it... Oh, Aira... I'm not letting you go... I'm not letting you go..."

"I don't exactly know. But, Lloyd...while holding...her...you've become _so_ content. It's as if you and her have some sort of connection. I think she likes you too. May I hold her?"

Lloyd nodded, handing the fluffy creature to his father.

"Oh, Lloyd..." he cooed, gently petting her for a little bit, then handing it back to him. "Aira's so soft... I understand why you'd want to keep her."

The other ninja came back into the room along with Akilara.

"Hey, Lloyd!" Zenaida called, watching him touch the furball. "Aw!"

"I found her on the floor the other day, and I decided to keep her. I call her Aira."

Lloyd joined the others in the circle, placing Aira in the middle, comments popping up every now and then.

"Aw! It's so fluffy!"

"I want one!"

"Are there more of them?"

"Where'd you find it?"

"It's so cute!"

"This is really soft!"

"I wanna hold it!" Lloyd nodded as Kai picked up the furry creature. "Aw, cutie! We'll take good care of you from now on."


	2. Chapter 2: Inseparable

Garmadon turned to see Kai and Xenudah's parents watching from the doorway. He smiled as they entered.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"My son. He's...how do you put it...He's taken in a furball. It's what they're looking at right now."

The four elder adults kneeled around the ten of them, sitting beside their children.

Just then, they overheard Lloyd talking with a gentle, tender voice that the others had never heard before. He was leaning forward, lying on his stomach, letting the furball come near to him. He giggled softly as she purred against his face. "Aira, we're not gonna hurt you... It's gonna be okay... It's gonna be okay..."

 _Wow..._ Jay thought. _Lloyd has a soft spot for this...fur creature... Huh, never seen him like this before..._

Akilara gasped, turning to Morro. She whispered quietly to him. "Aira? Seriously? T-That's what we called our mother... Her name was Airani..."

Garmadon sat there, stunned. "Lloyd Montgomery..." he murmured. "What has gotten into you...y-you haven't been like this...for so long..."

And it was true. Ever since the battle at the Corridor of Elders, Lloyd was filled with extreme devastation. He had been overwhelmed from the loss of his father. Even though Garmadon had returned, the loss of his mother and uncle only added to that grief. When he was with Aira, however, the pain had slowly begun to fade away.

His father smiled, gently placing a hand upon his shoulder. "You really like her, Son, don't you?"

Lloyd nodded contentedly. He didn't want to separate from the little fluff creature. It'd been only a few days since he found her, but they were already really close. Aira made another purring noise, and the Green Ninja sighed softly.

"Auww..."

* * *

The others left the room, and Lloyd as well, going to his own. He placed Aira on top of the bed, where she snuggled within the blankets and cooed. Night was falling.

"Hello?" His father asked, coming into the room. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." His face suddenly fell, his voice saddened. "But Dad, I don't want to lose Aira..."

The two of them sat down on the bed, and Garmadon placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Lloyd, listen to me. It's going to be alright." He let go and pulled him close. "Come here."

Lloyd glanced over at Aira, then nodded, returning the embrace, letting his tears out.

"Shhhh... I'm right here...I'm right here..." Garmadon consoled.

Aira purred sadly, having seen Lloyd in distress, and curled up next to him.

"She knows..." his father glanced down at the furball next to his son, caressing her.

"Mmm..." Lloyd murmured, breathing sporadically.

He was overwhelmed again. Ever since he thought he lost Zane, death quickly became a extremely sensitive subject for him. His father completely understood. Garmadon, too, was upset when Wu had passed on, as well as Misako and his own father. He knew how much it hurt. He knew how much Lloyd hated that feeling. Despite being seventeen, he was still extremely temperamental for his age.

"Dad, I'm tired." Lloyd replied, slowly releasing his father.

"You should be. You have gone through a lot." Garmadon heard Aira yawning. "And so has Aira. May I hold her while you get settled in?"

Lloyd merely nodded as he got underneath the blankets. His father gently picked Aira up, tenderly cuddling her.

"You remind me of my son, Aira. You're so sweet and kindhearted, much like Lloyd was before...before it all fell apart..." As he said those words, his voice grew soft, filled with sadness. Now somewhat distressed, Garmadon handed Aira back to Lloyd, who placed her next to him on the bed. "Goodnight, my dearest. I love you." he said at last, pulling Lloyd close yet again.

"I love you too, Father."

They both pulled away, Garmadon glancing back towards his son, giving him a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.

The Green Ninja picked Aira up again, and held her close. "Aira..." he whispered. "I don't want you to go..."

He lay down on the bed, gently placing his little fluff creature next to him. He began to caress her, and Aira purred happily in response, relaxing Lloyd a lot. At last, he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Attack

Lloyd woke up to Aira purring.

"Hey Aira..." he smiled.

"My son..." Garmadon had entered the room, and Lloyd sighed softly at the sight of his father. "Are you alright?"

"N-No..." His expression saddened a little. "Dad...c-can you hold me?"

"Of course." Garmadon held Lloyd, who leaned against him while holding Aira. "You're still upset from last night, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Okay... Okay..."

Their little moment was interrupted by Akilara calling them downstairs.

"Sensei Garmadon! Lloyd! There's been a...floof attack at Jamonakai Village!" She hesitated before continuing, because it was unexpected.

Lloyd and his father got up, the green ninja carrying Aira with him, and they headed down the stairs. He gasped as he saw her wearing a ninja outfit similar to Morro's.

"You're..."

"I'm a master of wind as well. Morro's been teaching me."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah! Anyways, we should get a move on. The floofs are still attacking! We have to stop them!"

With that, the ninjas got onto the Bounty with Master Garmadon and flew to Jamonakai.

* * *

Lloyd sighed as they took off, still holding Aira. He sat down with his back leaned against the railing. His father knelt down in front of him, placing his hands upon Lloyd's shoulders. Garmadon's face was filled with concern.

"Hey Dad..." Lloyd murmured.

"You look upset, Son. What's the matter?"

"I'm scared... What if something goes wrong...and the others, they...they don't survive? What then, Father?" He shuddered at the thought, curling up his knees, holding Aira even tighter. "What if I'm too overwhelmed and it hinders my ability to fight?"

At once, Garmadon pulled him close, gently rocking him back and forth. "Shhhh... Don't think about that, Lloyd... It only makes it worse..."

Lloyd nodded slightly. The two of them held one another close for a while.

"We're here!" Morro called from the distance.

The father and son got up, he and the rest of them airjitzuing down to fight the floofs below them.

The ninja overheard snarling noises coming from the floofy creatures attacking Jamonakai.

"Fluffy!" Lloyd shrieked.

"Lloyd, don't!" Kai called. "They're deadly!"

"What?! Aw, _come on_! I wanted to touch them!"

He heard the snarling noises again.

"Screw it. They are _not_ on our team. _Attack!_ "

Lloyd gasped as the little floof balls changed into huge furry monsters.

"Uhhhh... Okay then. _Get them!_ "

With that, the ninja and Garmadon launched into a massive element attack. The monsters were falling left and right. Multiple thumping noises occurred as they fell.

"Keep going! There's so many of them!" Lloyd called, using his energy powers to combat them.

"Alright!"

* * *

The ninja were fighting for a while.

"Aira! You traitor! Your owner will pay for that! This will never go unpunished!"

Garmadon spotted one of the floof monsters shooting something.

" _Son, careful!_ "

At his father's words, Lloyd turned to see a small, neon green object flying towards him. Without thinking, he threw her at the object.

" _Aira!_ "

Lloyd shrieked as the dart hit her in the "back", Aira falling to the ground. She was poisoned! He ran to her, taking out the dart at once, holding her close. The other monsters changed back to balls again and retreated. Slowly, the other ninjas and Garmadon approached the Green Ninja, who had broken down into sobs, which had soon faded away. He felt her breathing slow down, and then stop. He started to cry again.

Lloyd felt numb.

Aira had died.

Suddenly, a golden and pink light began to surround the two of them. Lloyd was unaware, but Aira had transformed into a human. She looked to be around thirty, with light green hair tied up in a ponytail, and a dark pink and green ninja gi. She was wearing dark red lipstick and green eyeshadow. She embraced Lloyd tightly, caressing his hair.

"Lloyd, it's me, Aira... You named me, remember?"

"Aira...?"

He gasped, looking up to see a young woman in place of the furball she once was.

"Aira! I can't believe it! You're alive!" Lloyd cried, tears falling as he returned the embrace. "Everything's alright now..."

"Uh huh..." Aira smiled. "I don't know how it all happened, but I'm here now... And I know why they were after me. I'm glad you're alright... That's your ship, isn't it?" She pointed to the Bounty.

"Yes." Garmadon nodded. "It is."

As they headed back to the Bounty, Garmadon and Lloyd made the decision to take Aira in as their own

* * *

"I'm glad you're still here, Aira..." Lloyd murmured softly, just hours later after dinner, when he and Aira were hanging out in the Green Ninja's room.

"Me too."

The two of them embraced for a moment. Then Garmadon entered the room.

"Dad..." Lloyd murmured.

"Yes, Son. I'm right here. What is it?"

"I love you."

Garmadon nodded in reply. "I love you too. You've _always_ meant the world to me. I'm glad I've known you for so long. But...as you've probably known, there are some things that'll remain as scars for the remainder of my lifetime. Mainly the fact that I...I relentlessly tried to kill you, Lloyd..." His voice grew soft. "My guilt still continues on to this day; I'll _never_ forget that. As much as I'd like it to go away, it'll never. I'm so glad you saved me. I'm glad we're finally together again."

"Me too. Dad, can you sleep with me?" Lloyd yawned.

"Yes. Of course."

Aira smiled. "I'll leave you two."

"Goodnight Ai!"

"You too, L.!"

"There's a guest room straight across the hallway." Garmadon added.

The once former furball nodded and came out of Lloyd's bedroom. Lloyd then turned to his father, who embraced him closely, stroking his hair.

"You'll be alright. I'm here. I'm here."

"I know..." the green ninja murmured into Garmadon's chest. He was content.

At last, he and Aira were both alive. Nothing could go wrong now... Lloyd finally fell asleep, collapsing on the bed as his father held him. Little did he know that it was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4: Fading Happiness

"Dad...I-I don't understand. W-Why did they want t-to kill m-me?" Lloyd softly cried.

Garmadon pulled his son in close. "Son...shhhh... I don't know, but-"

He was interrupted by Aira, who had come in.

"I know why." she replied in a soft voice, placing a hand upon Lloyd's shoulder. "Long ago, I was created by Valdis, the Floof Queen. She named me Chantelle, but that was a mistake on her part. Since she chose that name, I somehow grew up to be kindhearted. Unfortunately, though, I felt that I didn't belong, so I left the realm. Years later, you found me. Apparently Valdis had realized that I was, and still am a traitor, and sent her...floof monsters to kill you to get me back. I'm sorry I nearly put you into harm like this."

"I-It's okay..." Lloyd whispered through his sobs. "I'm j-just so glad you're still h-here..."

Aira smiled while nodding, embracing the green ninja tight. "You're okay... I'm here... Your father's here..."

Lloyd smiled while being embraced by his father and adoptive sister.

"We love you so much, Lloyd." Garmadon soothed.

The energy elemental's smile soon faded away as he was filled with grief over having lost his mother and uncle. He cried out again.

"What's wrong?" Aira murmured softly.

"It's his mother and uncle." Garmadon explained. "He misses them still."

"Your son's really temperamental."

"I know... I feel so, _so_ bad for him. Lloyd...you are not alone. I miss them too." His voice grew soft, eyes filled with sympathy. He rocked his son back and forth, whispering softly every now and then.

"Just...hang onto me... I love you so much... Shhh...I'm right here... _always_..."

* * *

Zenaida walked into the room with Morro and Akilara.

"You guys alright?" The wind elemental asked softly.

Lloyd took a shuddering breath and curled up against his father's body, his eyes fluttering closed. Morro placed a hand on the green ninja's back supportively.

Garmadon caressed his son's hair in response. He looked back up to the plasma elemental. "Lloyd's upset... I don't blame him at all, and yet I love him all the same. He still really misses Wu and Misako."

"I'm sorry...for both of you... And you too, Morro." Zena slowly approached the group.

The wind master nodded in reply, his eyes closed in mourning. Zenaida sighed, turning to Aki.

"We should probably leave."

"We should..."

The sisters of earth and wind glanced back at their friends and family before walking out of the room. Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro, and Aira held one another close for a while longer, before the green ninja's eyes fluttered open, and he awoke.

"Dad, I'm hungry..." Lloyd murmured.

"So am I."

His father smiled, letting go, and they stood up, walking downstairs to where the others were eating. They took some food for themselves.

"Hey!" Jay called. His own face fell with concern over seeing Lloyd's distressed expression. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Mom and Uncle...I still miss them." the green ninja responded.

"Oh, I see..."

* * *

Lloyd finished up breakfast quickly. He closed his eyes, letting tears slowly stream down. He couldn't contain it. The other ninja left to train.

"Stay close by me..." Garmadon murmured lovingly, letting his son lean against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around him. "You wanna sit over there?" He pointed to a couch in the living room nearby"

"Uh huh..."

The both of them got up, sitting down on the couch. Lloyd collapsed into his father's arms, sobbing.

"I've gotcha, Lloyd... You'll be alright..." Garmadon replied. He held his son close, rocking him gently.

He knew he was upset. He missed the days when their family was whole. Unfortunately, Lloyd was all he had now. Nothing would bring Wu or Misako back from the dead. The green ninja's father sighed, continuing to hold his son. Things would never be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5: All This Time

Jay sat on the stairs of the Monastery. He didn't feel like training.

"Jay?" Nya asked, sitting beside him. "What's wrong?"

"I know my real father was the actor of Fritz Donegan. But I'm not sure about my mother. I'll go to the junkyard and ask."

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Nope."

Aira overheard their conversation, nodding. She went inside to tell Master Garmadon where Jay and Nya were going to. The lightning and water dragons were summoned, and the two of them flew to Jay's adoptive parents' home.

* * *

"Dad, am I adopted?"

"You are. We should've given this to you sooner. Your mother and father are both still alive."

Edna handed Jay a note with an address and a key. The note read:

 _'Dear Edna,_

 _Please take care of Jay, for he'll grow up to do amazing things. Tell him we love him._

 _-Audra Elizabeth Gordon'_

Jay nodded, then ran over back to Nya, the two of them taking off on a fusion dragon.

* * *

"Dad, I think something's wrong with me..." Lloyd murmured, his breathing slowed. "I keep overreacting..."

His father pulled him into a tight embrace as Lloyd began to tear up again. He felt his own chest hurt as he whispered, "Oh, my son...it's okay... I will remain here with you forever..."

"W-When I cursed you, I-I thought I'd lost you for good... I was so upset..." His son's sobs became more vehement. "I-I don't w-wanna lose you..."

"I know...Me neither..."Garmadon nodded in reply, pulling Lloyd closer. "But after all this time, we're finally together now. I just...I couldn't be happier, Lloyd...you _truly are_ my whole world. I love you...far, _far_ too much."

"I love you too." Lloyd smiled. He took a deep breath, his crying stopped. He nestled into his father's arms, now contented. He felt glad that he'd always have someone to rely on.

The green ninja finally fell asleep.

* * *

Jay took a deep breath as he walked to the front door of his parents' house, a huge mansion, Nya following behind him. He used the key to open up the door. The two of them overheard crying from within the living room.

"W-Where's Jay?" A feminine voice sobbed.

Jay overheard his father's voice, reassuring his wife. "Audra, he will be alright. He-"

"Mom... Dad... It's me..."

" _Jay!_ " his two parents cried out in unison, looking up in shock to see their son standing before them.

At once, the two adults ran towards the lightning ninja, embracing him tight.

"How are you, Dear?" Audra, the woman, asked. Her eyes were shimmering with tears, now happy about her son's return.

"I'm fine."

"You look so grown up, Jay... I'm so proud... And you must be Nya! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The water elemental nodded once, taking Jay's mother's hand. "Same to you."

Nya, Jay, Audra, and Cliff continued talking about what had been going on since Jay left when he was very young. Neither of them couldn't believe that he'd grown up so fast.

"My mother and father are still alive." Nya added.

"Really?!" Audra replied.

The water master nodded.

"She and I were really close. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. Back at the Airjitzu Temple."

"I'd like to see her again."

With that, they came out of the mansion, Audra getting on Jay's dragon, while Cliff got on Nya's. They flew back to the temple, arriving minutes later.

"We're back!" Jay called.

"Where's Wu?" Audra asked.

Garmadon and Lloyd came outside, holding hands. The green ninja's father sighed, a little saddened.

"He's passed..."

"That's...unfortunate...I'm sorry, Garmadon..." Jay's mother could recognize it was Wu's brother from many years ago.

Garmadon nodded once.

"I'm Lloyd."

"He's my son."

"It's nice to meet you." Audra turned to Lloyd's father. "Garmadon, how are you not evil?"

"Lloyd defeated the Overlord and it indirectly saved me. But before that...I-I thought I'd have to fight him; I felt so distressed..." Garmadon's voice faded as he remembered what had happened so many years ago.

"Dad, you alright?" Lloyd approached his father, gazing concerningly into his eyes.

"No, Son... I know you're immortal, but...I can't help thinking that I'll lose you... Even now, I still can't let go... I love you..."


	6. Chapter 6: Pufferpillars?

Lloyd and his father embraced tightly. "I love you too, Dad..."

Audra was stunned a little. "I've never known you to be so...emotional."

Garmadon sighed softly as he pulled away. "I've always been. When we were fighting the Serpentine, I was more worried over the fight, not anything else. But I've always had a soft side for my family. I love them more than anything, despite Wu, and Misako, my wife, having both passed on."

Lloyd continued to hold his father's hand in support, leaning his head against Garmadon's shoulder.

"What now, Dad? I haven't seen the floofs in so long."

"I'm not exactly sure. We should wait." his father replied after a moment.

As everyone else went back inside, Lloyd nodded to his father, heading to the edge of the floating island. He sat down, dangling his feet over the edge. From a distance, Garmadon watched his son, then came over to sit beside him.

"Is everything alright, Lloyd?" he asked. Garmadon's voice was filled with worry.

The green ninja sighed, both softly and uneasily. "Not exactly. I'm scared. I have a feeling that there's more beyond that...floof realm."

"I'd imagine so, but listen... You may be afraid, but I'll always be right here to protect you. I love you unconditionally."

Lloyd leaned his head against his father who held him close, gently caressing his hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Floof Realm, Valdis Akreeai, the Floof Queen, a massive red furball emerged from the shadows.

"Valdis, my liege, the Green Ninja has thwarted our plans. Chantelle is dead." one of the floofs reported.

"Excellent. Now get the pufferpeelers ready. We'll be attacking New Ninjago City in three days. Get it? Three days."

"It will be done."

The messenger floof shook to show respect, then she left the throne room.

* * *

"I've missed you a lot..." Lloyd murmured as he leaned into his father's warm embrace.

Garmadon smiled in response and nodded. "Indeed, Lloyd. I've missed you as well. I'm glad you're still here with me. Before I was cursed, I'd wished that..." He sighed and continued. "...moments like this could last forever...but then...everything changed... I honest thought I wouldn't see you ever again..." He choked up, his voice filled with sadness. Garmadon closed his eyes as he held Lloyd close, tears falling from them. "I'm alright..." he said to no one in particular.

The two of them sat there in silence for a moment after that, feeling the breeze blow over them. Lloyd shivered a little, and his father pulled him close to his chest. The green ninja smiled contentedly.

"I wish things were different."

"Yes, me too." Garmadon smiled back, looking down at his child, stroking his hair. "The Devourer basically ruined everything, but nevertheless, I'm truly glad we're together again. I love you so dearly. You're my son, my world..."

"Mom...Uncle...I still miss them..." Lloyd's voice became soft.

The father and son met eyes.

"Lloyd..." Garmadon breathed. "I'm right here, and I always will be."

"I'm tired, Dad..."

"I know." He glanced out into the sunset. "It's getting late. We should get something to eat and head to bed. Would you like me to sleep with you tonight?"

Lloyd merely nodded. The two of them embraced, then got up and walked back to the monastery together, hand in hand. They went to the table, the others were already there.

"You guys alright?" Aira asked as they sat down.

"Yeah." Lloyd replied. "Just tired."

They started eating. Lloyd closed his eyes and remembered something from just years ago.

After the battle with Morro, Lloyd was silent on the ride back to the Monastery. He had lost his father for good that day. As the others went in, he remained outside, sitting by the stream. He closed his eyes, tears beginning to fall from them.

 _Dad... I know you want me to stay strong, but it's so hard not to... I miss you... So much..._

"Lloyd." Kai said, causing the green ninja to come out of the trance he was in. "You alright?"

"No..." Lloyd hesitated for a moment before speaking. "It's just...the past still upsets me..."

"Oh. I'm sorry..." The fire ninja, who was sitting next to him, reached out to place his hands on top of Lloyd's. "It's alright. You've gone through a lot, kid. You're so powerful, even though at times, you might not feel like you are."

Garmadon nodded. "Kai's right, Son. You've come so far. I'm absolutely proud of you."

Aira addressed the group. "I've got to tell you something. The Floof Realm has a...how do I put this...it has another sub-realm attached to it, called Puffland."

She continued to explain that the pufferpillars, caterfish, pufferpeelers and caterfeelers, a fusion of the pufferfish and caterpillar, live there, and that the pufferpeelers and caterfeelers are the evil versions of the pufferpillars and caterfish. She told them that the pufferpillars and pufferpeelers are female and that the caterfish and pufferpeelers are male. They soon came up with a plan to start training the next day.

Lloyd, however, was a bit overwhelmed. He fled the room, going to his own, his father following him. He entered, watching Lloyd sob into his hands. Garmadon sat beside him, gazing concerningly into his son's eyes, gently stroking his back.

"Lloyd, I'm here. What's the matter?

"I'm terrified. Lloyd's voice was soft. "I don't wanna lose Aira again..."

"Shhh...calm down...You'll be alright." Garmadon held his son close, gently rocking him back and forth."

"It's all happening so fast... Every time I think it's over, there's always another evil we have to fight." Lloyd's volume rose.

"Son, you know as well as I, that the balance will never stay in one place forever. It'll only shift, and it will never be constant. Neither of us has control over that."

"Oh, I see. I've missed you, Dad. So much.

"I know. Same here. You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

The two of them embraced once more, got ready for bed. Once they went back to Lloyd's room, Lloyd and Garmadon settled in bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Letting Go

Lloyd woke up to a bunch of rustling noises coming from outside. He watched as a multitude of green and furry caterpillars were crawling up a branch in the trees. They relaxed him, and luckily, they weren't poisonous.

"Son," Garmadon said as he approached him. "You're alright, aren't you?"

"As much as I'll ever be. I still miss Mom and Uncle." Lloyd sighed softly and looked to his father, saddened.

"Yes, it's really unfortunate, but nevertheless, I'm still right here. Don't worry. I love you." Garmadon brushed aside his child's blonde hair.

Lloyd nodded in reply and held his father close. He shut his eyes for a moment.

 _Dad's right. I shouldn't be upset about this anymore. He's here now. He'll never leave me. Everything's going to be okay._

After those past years of sadness and despair, the green ninja finally came to the realization that even though two members of his family had died, they would still live on forever in his heart. Now relieved, Lloyd's face brightened, and he opened his emerald green eyes back up again.

"I love you too, Dad... I'm glad you're still here."

"Me too."

They pulled away, Lloyd running off to eat breakfast with the others.

"Go on." Garmadon remained in his son's room. He shook his head in disbelief, blinking back tears of overwhelming joy. "Lloyd Montgomery... My dear, sweet child...those simple times...just seem so far away now...you're so grown up...I couldn't be more proud of you..."


	8. Chapter 8: Never Forget

About two minutes later, Garmadon finally came down the stairs.

"Dad!" Lloyd called cheerfully, running at once to his father.

"Hi!" Garmadon replied

"I've been waiting for you."

"You have?"

"Yeah, Dad. I didn't want to eat without you." Lloyd gazed lovingly into his father's eyes. He pulled him close.

"Oh! That's so sweet, Lloyd!" Garmadon returned the embrace, caressing his son's hair. "Shall we?"

Lloyd nodded in reply as he said, "I love you so much, Dad."

"Same here. I will _never_ leave you again, my son," Garmadon reassured, laying his head down upon his son's. He meant it wholeheartedly. "It's gonna be alright. I'll always remain here."

They let go, the two of them heading into the dining room.

"Hey there, Sensei Garmadon!" Kai called out.

The green ninja's father nodded. They sat down and began to eat.

"Is Lloyd alright?" Kai asked with deep concern.

"As much as he'll ever be." Garmadon sighed. He looked towards his son, then explained to the fire ninja what was going on. "He's still scarred over both Wu and Misako having passed on. Even after all this time, he'll most likely never forget this. I honestly just feel so bad for him. He's only seventeen. He's already been through a lot. I miss the days when he was so much happier, but now it's just unfortunate that he'll never be like that again."

"Oh... I see... I'm sorry..." Kai looked to Lloyd with concern.

"Thanks for thinking about me, Kai." Lloyd replied monotonously, trying to suppress his tears.

His father knew something wasn't right. "I'm here, Lloyd," he said while holding him closely. "I love you...you're my shining light...my savior... You truly mean a lot to me... I'm glad I've known you for this long. "

"I...I love you too, Dad..."

* * *

The darkness elemental watched Lloyd embrace Garmadon, then glanced up to his own father. Yakunan's body was shaking. He was completely filled with regret.

"I can't look..." he murmured.

"Dad..." Xenudah gazed into his father's eyes. He was concerned about what was going on with him.

"Xenu, I..." Yakunan began. He couldn't contain it any longer, quietly sobbing into his hands. "I don't deserve to live... I harmed everyone... Including Lloyd and his father... I'll never be able to forgive myself..."

Xenudah placed a hand on his dad's shoulder, closing his eyes, empathizing with the green ninja. He whispered softly, "Lloyd, I'm so sorry my father had to ruin it all... You don't deserve this pain. You really don't. Father, I don't blame you either. You were corrupted."

"Son...thank you..."

The two of them hugged one another as well. Things would never be the same again.

* * *

They finished up breakfast. The ninja got up to start training in the crisp morning air. As the ninja left, Lloyd turned to his father again. He wasn't in the mood for training, and he didn't really need to. Despite being the youngest, he was clearly the most powerful.

"You alright there?" Garmadon looked concerned as always.

"N-No, Dad," Lloyd stuttered. "I can't get over Mom and Uncle's deaths... It's _so_ hard... I feel like I can't go on-"

" _Lloyd._ Come here..." Garmadon whispered softly in reply.

Almost immediately, Lloyd wailed, collapsing into his father's arms. Garmadon pulled his son close to him at once.

"Shhh..." After a moment, his father added, "Would you rather have us go somewhere else."

Lloyd nodded as he slowly pulled away. He was unable to say the words aloud.

"Alright...alright..."

Hand in hand, the two of them went upstairs to Lloyd's bedroom and sat on the bed. The green ninja began to tear up as he remembered something from years back.

"Hello...?" Lloyd called softly.

His father, Sensei Garmadon, was in his room meditating. Lloyd's voice held an extreme sadness. He was still upset about losing Zane. The other ninjas had already left. Garmadon sighed and instantly looked up, beckoning his child to come close. Lloyd came forward, kneeling beside him.

"What is it, my son?"

"I'm upset, Dad. Zane, he-"

"I know. We all saw his sacrifice. You miss him a lot, don't you?"

Lloyd only nodded, tears starting to flow from his eyes.

His father pulled him close, wincing a little as he felt his heart ache with sympathy. "Lloyd Montgomery, come here..." he whispered. "Please don't cry...it just pains me so much inside seeing you this upset..."

Lloyd nodded again, closing his eyes to keep his tears at bay. "I love you, Dad..." He leaned his head against his father's shoulder

"Me too..." Garmadon smiled slightly, stroking his hair.

Ever since Lloyd defeated the Overlord the first time, he and his father remained close. The both of them knew that things would never be the same after what had happened just years ago, but that didn't change their relationship, and it only made it stronger. As for Garmadon, the fact that Lloyd had shot up in age changed things as well. He missed the days when his son was so much younger.

"You've matured so much, Lloyd. I'm absolutely proud of you. But then again, there'll be some things, like your temperament, that'll never change. You're my whole world."

The two of them held each other for awhile, before Lloyd eventually fell asleep.

"You've gone through so much...I'm sorry...but I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Son, are you alright?" Garmadon asked concerningly.

"No, Dad... I don't want you to leave me..."

"Lloyd, I won't. I'm staying here. Beside you. Always. You will _never_ be alone."


	9. Chapter 9: Flight Rising

"Dad...can you hold me?" Lloyd's voice grew soft, but it still held a sad tone to it.

"Of course." Garmadon embraced him tightly and continued, "You're my child after all. Even _I'm_ not fully over their deaths yet. Still though, it's the best we've got. I wouldn't have had it any other way. We're together. That's what matters most." He stroked Lloyd's hair. "I know you're upset and you miss them. Lloyd, hang onto me. It's gonna be okay...I'm here now...I'm right here..."

Lloyd merely nodded, his green eyes fluttering closed. As the two of them held one another, Aira slowly entered. She came close to the two of them, placing a hand upon Lloyd's back in reassurance.

"It's me, Aira..."

She used her light pink elemental powers to create a small green furball creature. Lloyd looked up, carefully taking it from her hands.

"Thanks..." he replied. "She's so cute..." He snuggled into his father's arms again. This time, he fell asleep.

"Master Garmadon?"

"Yes, Aira?"

"Apparently, Ninjago City's getting attacked earlier now, but it seems as if Lloyd doesn't want to come help."

Garmadon nodded. "He's been through a lot. It's really affected him. You guys go on ahead. Him and I will stay behind."

"Alright." Aira responded. She got up and left the room.

As the master of floof came outside, the others grew worried. They were all wondering why Lloyd wasn't going with them.

"Lloyd's been really upset lately. He wasn't in the mood to come." explained Aira.

The others nodded understandingly, then headed on their way to New Ninjago City, summoning their elemental dragons. Xenudah was silent as they flew. He couldn't stop thinking about how his father was faring.

"Xenudah, are you okay?" The voice belonged to Morro. He flew beside the darkness elemental, concern growing in his face.

"Not exactly. My father was under the influence of evil for so long, that...I don't think he'll ever be the same again. I'm scared for him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Morro frowned.

"And I can't stop thinking about Lloyd either. I know he's always been attached to his father, but I still can't help but feel bad for him also."

Kai flew beside the two of them as well. "He's gone through a lot. It's been eleven years since we first met him. He's truly improved. I remember Jay, Cole, Zane and I going to Jamonakai Village, and he was just a small little kid going through there and ranting about how he wanted to get candy." He giggled a little bit at the memory. "And when he was discovered as the Green Ninja, all of us were stunned. Garmadon couldn't believe it. He thought they'd have to fight each other, when in reality, he was destined to fight the Overlord."

Xenudah's face darkened at the mention of his father.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. At least he's reformed now."

"Yeah."

They soon flew all the way to the city, where they saw floof monsters attacking the village. They leapt into action.

" _Ninja, go!_ "


	10. Chapter 10: The Ultimate Master of Floof

Lloyd jolted awake. "I have to go! They need me!" he cried.

"Lloyd, wait!"

The green ninja turned his head to face Garmadon. He had crossed the room to meet him.

His father smiled gratefully. "Good luck, my son. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." the young ninja nodded.

Lloyd smiled, briefly holding his father close. He then let go and turned to leave the room, running off to help the others.

* * *

"We're not strong enough!" cried Xenudah.

They had been fighting the floof monsters and pufferpeelers for quite awhile now. Their strength was slowly, but surely fading.

"Keep fighting!" Jay called. "Ninja never give up!"

The ninja launched into a combination attack of Spinjitzu and elemental powers, turning the evil floof monsters to piles of gray ash.

"Guys!" It was Lloyd.

"Lloyd! You're here!" Kai called to the Green Ninja.

"I just _had_ to help you guys!"

"Well, it's good to have you here."

"Yeah! What are we waiting for? Let's get rid of these floofs!"

Aira nodded, using her powers to create floofs that looked quite a bit like yetis. Their fur looked all different colors, and they stormed into battle, utterly annihilating the evil floofs, and turning them to dust. As for the other ninja, they launched into a huge element attack.

* * *

Suddenly, Aira stopped fighting. Her eyes started to glow a light pink as she came to a huge realization: She didn't have to be like what someone forced her to be; in other words, she could make her own decisions. Empowered by that, she began to rise up into the air.

"It's-" Lloyd began.

Xenudah gasped. "She's unlocked her true potential!"

Lloyd cheered. "Go get 'em Ai!"

Suddenly, a huge mass of floofs appeared, all neon red and really soft. They turned into spears, completely mowing through the villains. Valdis was soon the only floof alive. Then, a bright neon pink light emerged, along with a massive pink floof. It charged at Valdis, swallowing her whole. Then it exploded in a shining white light with pink sparkles.

* * *

The light settled, and Aira lay on the floor unconscious. Her breathing was slow and sporadic. On instinct, Lloyd ran forward, brushing aside her light green, windswept hair.

" _Chantelle! Don't leave!_ " Lloyd sobbed, using her original name.

As the green ninja held her close, she suddenly stirred, returning his embrace. Lloyd was overjoyed. Tears fell from his face as he continued to embrace her.

"Lloyd! I unlocked my true potential!"

"I know! You did great!"

"Lloyd!"

He heard his name being called out a second time and looked up from Aira. It was Garmadon. He had come on his dragon, landing beside the two of them, pulling them both close.

"Dad!" Aira cried.

Lloyd leaned against his father's chest. Tears started to well in his eyes, his mind overcome with relief. "It's over... It's finally over..."

"Indeed it is, Son. I couldn't be more proud. Of both of you." Garmadon nodded and smiled.

The four original ninja nodded in sync. They created a Tornado of Creation, rebuilding the damage that had occurred during the battle with Valdis and her floof army.

And there was finally peace.


End file.
